


Love Works in the Weirdest Ways

by dakato



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Secrets, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, beauty and the geek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato
Summary: Yamato and Sora are getting hitched and Mimi hires a male escort to be her date... too bad it's Koushiro! What will happen? Cross posted on FF under the same pen name.





	1. Coincidental?

Chapter 1: Coincidental?

* * *

 

Mimi started to dial the phone number. She quickly hung up before she could finish. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone again. "Hello Escort Services, how may I help you?" the voice came from the other end.

"Hi, I need a male escort for a wedding this upcoming weekend. Is it able to be done?" Mimi asked nervously.

"We sure can, we have the perfect man for you. Can we have your name please?"

"Mi-I mean Dakato Nayako," Mimi lied, "my address is 510 Springhill Drive."

"Okay we will send him over Thursday night and you can make further arrangements from there. Is that alright?" the secretary asked.

"Yes that'd be perfect. Thank you." Mimi answered.

"You have a good weekend, goodbye."

"Doumo arigato, goodbye." Click. Her hand hovered over the phone; "I did it." she said quietly to herself and continued to pack.

 

~*~

 

Mimi awoke Thursday morning, more nervous than before. _I have to meet my escort today, oh dear_ , she thought. Quickly Mimi raced around her apartment getting ready for her visitor. She glanced at the envelope on the kitchen table which contained six thousand dollars. The cost. Sure, she thought it was a fair bit of money but she was desperate. The best man was her ex! As she finished packing her suitcase there was a knock at the door. Before she opened the door she quickly checked herself over in the mirror. She threw open the door to find a pimple-faced teenager staring back at her. "You're my escort?" Mimi stressed.

"No I'm his messenger. He's running late so he asked me to see if you would just give me the ticket and he'll see you on the plane." the teen explained.

"Oh yeah sure, here you go." Mimi said, giving him the ticket. And with that he left. Mimi let out a sigh of relief. Apparently she was not quite ready to meet this guy, but she was going to have to. She is paying him to be her boyfriend for a weekend to make her friends believe that she is truly happy after what happened with Taichi. After seven damn years he just up and dropped her. They were even engaged! Yet, she still felt the need to make him jealous. _Hopefully my escort will do just that_ , she thought deviously.

 

~*~

 

"Hello is Koushiro there?" Hikari asked.

"Speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Koushiro asked back.

"It's Hikari! How good it is to talk to you again!" Hikari said excitedly.

"I feel the same way. Since when have you been in the states?" Koushiro inquired.

"Well if you can even remember way back when we all lived in Odaiba, Sora and Yamato were very close. Well now they're getting hitched! It's at the Plaza in New York. It's this weekend. Will you be able to come? I know it's short notice but you have no idea how hard it was to track you down!" Hikari joked.

"Well I do have a business trip that weekend but I'll try and make it." Koushiro said.

"Oh right, how's that computer business going?"

"It's going rather well, keeping me busy." Koushiro said nervously. _If they only knew what kind of business 'good-ol'-computer-nerd-Koush' gotten himself into_ , he thought, picking out his best suits, "who's all going?"

"So far the whole gang is going to be there. But I better go; I have a bachelorette party to plan!" Hikari explained.

"Alright take care Hikari. Give Sora and Yamato my luck just in case," Koushiro said, "ja ne Hikari."

"I see you haven't forgotten your heritage, ja ne Koushiro." Click. Koushiro exhaled slowly. _If they only knew what I got into_ , he thought. Computers simply didn't interest him anymore. Bouncing from job to job, living between paychecks. He almost gave up a phoned his foster parents. Then he found the help wanted ad. Now he's a male escort, no longer the innocent Koushiro. Hikari said the whole gang was going, does that mean Mimi as well? Growing up together they were the closest friends but Koushiro had always wanted more. Knowing that she would never love him back, Koushiro bottled up his feelings and watched her date loser after loser. The last time he saw her she had just started dating Taichi. They're probably still dating, hell maybe even engaged. _Whatever happens_ , Koushiro thought, _I will not let her know. She's probably got a date anyways. She'd just laugh in my face_ , Koushiro grimaced. He could hear her response, "Oh Koushiro you're so funny!" as if he was only trying to make her laugh. As he put his last suit in the suitcase a knock came at the door. He opened the door to find Michael, his messenger. "Hey boss here's the ticket," Michael said as he handed over the ticket, "see you when you get back."

"Thanks see you." Koushiro said, closing the door behind him. Taking the ticket out of the envelope he looked down to see just where the hell he was going this time. New York! Now how coincidental was that?


	2. It can't be… you?

 

Chapter 2: It  can't be… you?

* * *

 

_ How pathetic is this _ , Mimi thought, _ I'm standing with the flight attendants just so I can see what he looks like before he sees me _ . "Miss, I think he just arrived." the stewardess tapped Mimi on the shoulder. She turned around just a moment too late. Now all she could see was the top of his head above the seats. _ I don't mind his hair _ , she thought, _ it's a nice shade of red _ . Well it's finally time to meet him. Mimi walked over and sat down. She casually flipped her hair and gave him one of her dazzling smiles, "Hey you must be – Koushiro?" Mimi gawked.

Koushiro sat down in his designated seat and noticed his client wasn't there yet.  _ Oh well _ , he thought,  _ the flight doesn't leave just yet _ . Suddenly, this brunette beauty sat down beside him and gave him a radiantly glowing smile that took his breath away. "Hey you must be – Koushiro?" she sounded taken aback. It took a couple seconds before Koushiro could even get his eyesight straight. He stared at her for a bit, and then, it finally clicked, "Oh my god, Mimi?"

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked sharply.

"I'm meeting someone on a business trip." Koushiro said, regretting his words instantaneously.

"Oh do I know them?"

"Her name's Dakato Nayako." Another regretful response.

"Does she live at 510 Springhill Drive?" Mimi asked cautiously.  _ Please god no _ , she thought.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Koushiro said amazed.

"You're staring at her." Koushiro gaped, "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. This is so embarrassing." Mimi muttered.

"Tell me about it." Koushiro groaned.  _ Great _ , he thought,  _ my secret's out _ . Now the whole gang will know the shy and innocent Koushiro became a man whore. Wait a minute, why would Mimi, who is more beautiful than any celestial being, need to pay a guy to be her date? This was almost like a dream come true for Koushiro. "Why do you, of all people, need an escort?" he finally asked.

"Why are you an escort?" Mimi countered, and what does he mean by 'you of all people', she wondered.

"Okay fine, I'll drop the thought." Koushiro said backing down. Mimi shifted away from him and pulled out a book, Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.  _ Oh what am I going to do now _ , she thought. I told everyone I was going to bring a date and I can't very well bring Koushiro. The others will ask more questions than they would if it was a stranger. I don't know why I try and get away with stuff like this, it never works out. Mimi glanced up from her book to sneak a peek at Koushiro. He'd loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar already. "Does flying make you nervous?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, terrified." Koushiro replied nervously.  _ I wish it was flying that was making me sweat the entire Pacific Ocean _ , he thought.  _ She's filled my thoughts since we were four years old and now I've probably repulsed her with my interesting job. _ "Here take it. I can't accept your money." Koushiro said, handing Mimi the money.

"No I couldn't dream of taking it back. I've taken up a weekend where you could have had made money otherwise." Mimi insisted handing it back, her tone of voice changed as she said 'otherwise'.  _ I was right _ , he thought,  _ she's disgusted _ .

"Believe me by the end of this trip your money will be back in your possession." Koushiro chuckled, ignoring her tone. With a jerk the plane started down the runway. During takeoff there was complete silence between them both. Once they were in the air, Mimi looked at Koushiro bashfully and asked, "So does this mean you're sticking around?" WHOMP. That hit home hard for Koushiro. _ Maybe she's alright with it _ , he thought _ , but who am I kidding? Mimi would never fall in love with me. _

"Of course, I was invited anyways." Koushiro smirked.

"Alright just one more question then."

"What's that Mimi?"

"What the hell are we going to tell the others?"


	3. Friends, or more?

Chapter 3: Friends, or more?

* * *

 

When they got through baggage claim and customs, Hikari was waiting for them. "Koushiro! I'm so glad you made it!" she exclaimed, "and Mimi you're here too! How weird is that? So, where's your date Mimi?"

"Oh well you see he couldn't get time away from the law firm. Then it just so happens Koushiro had the seat next to mine on the plane," Mimi explained their well rehearsed story.

"And then I get this call and my conference was cancelled so I decided to tag along." Koushiro added.

"Well it's great that you're both here! Now the whole gang is back together again! Come on I'll take you guys to the hotel so you can settle in." Hikari said.

Sitting in the lobby of the hotel Koushiro and Mimi waited for Hikari, who was sorting out the room situation. Koushiro glanced at Mimi out of the corner of his eye.  _ She's still as breathtaking as ever _ , he smiled. At that moment Mimi also looked over at Koushiro.  _ Why is he looking at me like that _ , she thought. Mimi felt a flush rise from her throat to her cheeks. Their gazes locked only for a second before they both bashfully looked away. "Okay guys, slight problem. The hotel is booked solid. Now I already had got a room for Mimi but we weren't sure about you Koushiro, so we didn't reserve you one. I honestly didn't think it would fill up in a couple of days! I'm going to see who I can juggle around to get you a room." Hikari explained.

"Don't worry he can share with me." Mimi suggested.

"Are you sure? You know there's only one bed right?" Hikari countered.

"Hey we're all adults. I'm sure Koushiro and I can handle a couple nights sleeping in a bed together. Besides we used to have sleepovers all the time when we were kids."

"Are you sure Mimi? I can always check in to a different hotel close by." Koushiro offered.

"Honestly, it's no trouble at all. Like I said, we're all adults. Besides it's only a couple of nights." Mimi said.

"Alright then here are your keys. I'll stop by in about an about an hour so you guys can see everyone else." and with that Hikari left.

 

~*~

 

After flying Mimi always enjoyed a nice, long, hot bath. This time however was as relaxing as sleeping on a bed of nails. All she could think about was Koushiro. First, he carried her baggage up to the room for her. Then he opened for her and let her have the bathroom first. Was this the real Koushiro or the hired escort? Should she even have suggested that they shared a room together? Sure they slept in the same bed all the time as kids but back then there was never anything to complicate it. Mimi sunk lower into the tub of bubbles with a headache slowly emerging.

Koushiro nervously sat on the edge of the bed twitching his leg.  _ She had suggested the arrangement _ , he thought. Was it out of pity or maybe because she wanted to get her money's worth?  _ No _ , he thought,  _ Mimi would never think of it like that _ . It must be out of pity then.  _ Why am I so nervous around her still? It's not like I haven't been with gorgeous women before, so why her? I'm a bloody escort for Christ's sakes! I think I'm going to have to get a different room. There's no way I'm going to be able to stand it _ . He suddenly was overwhelmed with the fragrance of her bubble bath. Peppermint, her constant favorite as well as his. _ God _ , he thought,  _ especially if she keeps taking these bubble baths… alone _ . 

When Mimi stepped out of the bathroom the room was empty. She pulled out her suitcase and started rifling through it. The beige dress? No too neutral. The blue dress? No too bold. Then she picked up this slinky light pink strapless. Wow I haven't worn this since we were all in high school, she thought, now what possessed me to pack it? Then she remembered, she was wearing it the day Taichi mustered up the courage to ask her out. As she recalled, a lot of guys asked her out that day but she chose Taichi.  _ Well I should start trying to make Taichi jealous because that's partially what I hoped to do here and guaranteed Koushiro will love it as well. Wait a minute, why should I care what Koushiro thinks? It's not like I'm trying to seduce him, I mean it's Koushiro! _ Mimi shook her head and went to put the dress back. The dress hovered over the suitcase for a brief second before Mimi ran to the bathroom dragging the dress and it's matching stilettos behind her.

With a fruit platter in hand, Koushiro walked into the room and started setting Mimi a place. Neither of them ate on the flight so he could only imagine how hungry Mimi was. Just as he finished setting up the bathroom door opened and Mimi stepped out. Koushiro's heart skipped a beat, scratch that, MANY beats. The image of her in that dress burned into his retinas. He remember the dress; no one could forget that dress. How badly he had wanted to ask her out that day but every other guy in school had and there was no way he could compete with the testosterone dripping males of their grade. But now was a different story. "I thought you might be hungry so I went and got some fruit." Koushiro finally choked out.

"Oh jeez thanks Koushiro I'm famished. The shower's free now for you." Mimi pointed to the bathroom as she sat at the table.

"Okay thanks. I'll only be a few minutes." Koushiro said grabbing his toiletry bag.

When Mimi sat down to eat she heard the shower start. As she picked up a strawberry Mimi wondered if she actually saw what just happened.  _ Was Koushiro speechless because of me? How could he become one of the best escorts if an ordinary girl like me makes him speechless? _ Just then the shower turned off. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd only be a few minutes, she chuckled. The bathroom door opened and Mimi's jaw dropped. "Sorry I forgot to grab my clothes." Koushiro said as he grabbed them.

"Yeah no problem." Mimi said dryly. Still glistening as the beads of water rolled off his chiseled torso, Koushiro wore nothing but a towel loosely tied at the waist.  _ The past few years had suited him well _ , Mimi thought. She'd always been attracted to more muscular guys but none, not even Taichi, could compare to the Greek god before her.  _ Dear god, _ she thought,  _ he's reduced me to a drooling teenager. _ "Just a few more minutes okay?" Koushiro asked.

"Take all the time you need." Mimi gasped. Koushiro smiled and hurried back into the bathroom. After he closed the door he leaned on it for a brief moment before he continued to get ready. As he started to get dressed Koushiro noticed his clothes matched Mimi's. To go along with his usual black suit he picked a slightly pink dress shirt with a black tie. He switched to escort mode without even thinking about it. "We have a bit of a problem," Koushiro said as he stepped out of the bathroom once more, "I packed to match you."

"Oh no! You don't have anything else?" Mimi shrieked.

"This is what I do! You were the one that hired me and gave me the descriptive list on what you had packed! What else was I supposed to do? I had the impression that I was to act as a girl's boyfriend and usually couples tend to match when attending something like a wedding!" Koushiro shouted. Mimi tensed at his sudden outburst. "Hey look I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming you. I just – I just don't want my secret to be found either." Koushiro said taking Mimi into his arms.

"It's okay. I'm kind of in a similar situation myself." Mimi replied into Koushiro's shoulder. At the same moment they bother realized what little clothing Koushiro was wearing. Mimi lifted her gaze to Koushiro's and for what seemed like an eternity they remained locked. Just as the tension was becoming unbearable Koushiro ended their agony and brushed his mouth against Mimi's lips. It seemed so chaste, so innocent and yet it unleashed unexpected emotions from both of them. Mimi's arms snaked around his neck and her fingers found their way into his gorgeous head of hair while Koushiro tightened his grip around Mimi's waist. Using his mouth Koushiro parted Mimi's lips and started massaging her tongue with his. _ Oh my god _ , Koushiro thought,  _ I can't believe I'm kissing Mimi let alone that she's kissing me back _ . Gradually Koushiro slipped his hand up her side and cradled one of her heavy breasts in his palm. A small gasp escaped from Mimi's lips and her fingers curled tighter into Koushiro's fiery locks.  _ Can this really be happening _ , Mimi wondered while he started nibbling on her neck and massaging her taunt nipples through the thin fabric of her dress with the pads of his thumbs.  _ I mean it's Koushiro, we've been friends forever and he's never even shown the slightest interest in being more. _ Mimi groaned as Koushiro nibbled at her earlobe. Koushiro lost all control and growled as he pushed her against the wall. He rucked her dress up past her waist and as he plunged deeper into another kiss Koushiro slowly started tugging at her panties. He had to grin for she was wearing pink, lacy ones to match her dress. Just as he was about to uncover her very intimate, and now very wet area, a knock came at the door.  _ Fuck _ , they both silently cursed. "I'll get it. It's probably Hikari." Mimi said more huskily than usual. Koushiro nodded in compliance for his breath was so labored it inhibited his ability to speak. It took a second and a much louder knock for the two to break their steamy embrace. Koushiro put the pink shirt back and grabbed the light blue so they wouldn't match even though after what just happened he wanted nothing more that to show the world that she was his. Koushiro made it to the bathroom in time before Mimi let Hikari in so they both wouldn't notice the engorged swell in his towel.


	4. Lunch with the boys

Chapter 4: Lunch with the boys

* * *

 

Hikari, apparently unaware of what had happened, led Mimi and Koushiro downstairs to the restaurant in the hotel.  _ How could she not have noticed _ , Koushiro wondered. Even now Mimi's neck was covered in faint marks and her lips still flushed from their rough embrace. A slight crimson blush covered Koushiro's cheeks as he vividly remembered their steamy session upstairs. Koushiro now longed for tonight. Mimi was also aware of the visible marks on her body Koushiro had given her. Mimi's clothes even trapped his exotic scent of sandalwood and jasmine like how a cat rubs against furniture leaving its scent behind, claiming it as theirs.  _ There is no way the rest of the group was going to be as oblivious to the signs like Hikari _ , Mimi thought. Before they both knew it the three of them reached the restaurant. "Okay guys just go straight to the back and the rest of the gang will be there. I just have to go to the washroom and then I'll be right there." Hikari said.

"Yeah sure, we'll see you in a bit." Koushiro said. Mimi and Koushiro started walking in dead silence. Just before they reached the entry to the back part, Koushiro grabbed Mimi by the arm.  _ Oh no _ , she thought,  _ he's going to kiss me again, and I could barely speak after the last time _ ! Instead he reached for her purse, fished out her compact cover up and gave it to her. "Here," he said softly, "don't want to spill our secrets on the first day know do we?"

"No," Mimi smiled, "I sure don't." She quickly covered the marks Koushiro branded on her neck. She also added a touch of lipstick to hide the slight bruising on her lips. She gave Koushiro a quick smile as she put her things away, "Okay let's do this." Koushiro only nodded, placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the noisy room.

When they entered, the room silenced immediately. Five sets of eyes stared at Mimi and Koushiro. He slowly pulled his hand away from Mimi's back, guessing it was what was causing the weird looks. She felt his absence and silently hoped he would put it back. Out of the blue this high pitched screech emitted from Sora. "Oh my god I can't believe you're both here!" Sora said as she hopped up from her seat by Yamato and gave them both a big hug, "Oh I was so worried you were going to make it Koushiro but here you are! I've always said things happened for a reason. Oh and Mimi it's too bad your date couldn't make it. I was so excited to meet him. However the wedding must go on!"

"Okay Sora enough, I think you're suffocating the both of them." Yamato suggested still sitting in his seat.

"Thanks Yamato, I thought she'd never let me up for air." Koushiro joked.  _ Well he certainly didn't need grab much air earlier in our room _ , Mimi thought. "She's right though, it's great to see you and Mimi. I think I might've postponed the wedding if you didn't show up." Yamato said.

"Okay I'm back!" Hikari exclaimed as she entered the room, "and us girls need to leave cause my bachelorette party plans are about to begin!" She pulled on Sora and Mimi, eager to start. "Okay you guys don't get into too much trouble!" Yamato yelled after them, "Koush, sit down you're making me nervous."

"Sorry. So how have all of you been?" Koushiro asked looking at the men before him.

"This probably isn't a real shocker," Jyou started, "but I became a doctor. I specialize in neurology. I've got a girl back in Tokyo but it's nothing serious yet."

"Good for you. Sounds like you're doing great." Koushiro said.

"Well I'm still dating Hikari," Takeru being next, "but we're still in college so we're going to wait to get married. I'm taking a business bachelor."

"Awesome, business is a good place to be right now. What about you Taichi?"

"Well about three years ago I got married to this girl I met in one of my creative writing classes. I've started trying to get into journalism but it's tough. I might try writing a novel or maybe even a movie script." Taichi said.

"Sounds like you've been doing well too. And finally how's things other than the wedding Yamato?"

"My recording company is booming. We just signed a few more promising bands so I won't have to worry about going under," Yamato said, "and what about you Koushiro? How's the computer business?"

"O-oh well y-you know g-good," Koushiro stammered trying to come up with an answer, "there's talk we might merge with Macintosh."

"Oh wow that sounds great!" Yamato exclaimed.

"And what about your love life? You can't say there isn’t any one." Takeru asked.

"Well naturally there is someone but I'm trying to see if she feels the same way. Things are well, complicated," Koushiro tried to explain without giving too much away, "so what rooms are you guys staying in?"

"Well Hikari put us all on the third floor but Yamato and Sora have the honeymoon suite," Takeru explained, "come to think about it we never booked a room for Koush and I heard the place is booked. How'd you get a room?"  _ Shit _ , Koushiro thought,  _ I'm going to have to tell them _ . "Well I was just going to go to another hotel so Hikari wouldn't have to juggle everyone around and then," Koushiro's breath grew shallow, "Mimi offered to share her room with me and that's what happened." The other four stared at him, mouths agape. "You're shitting us right?" Yamato asked stunned. Koushiro shook his head. "You mean to tell us that Mimi, the girl every single one of us has had a crush on, invited you to stay in her room with her?" Jyou exclaimed, "Is there a catch? Like the room itself has two separate rooms?"

"Uh actually, it doesn't even have two beds." Koushiro confessed, deciding there's no need to hold anything back now. Again the four other males responded by dropping their jaws. "You're sharing a bed with her?" Takeru whispered.

"Oh please we all know Mimi would never let Jensen Ackles, let alone Koushiro here, even touch her in a situation like this." Taichi sneered. Koushiro got the feeling that he wasn't going to like where this conversation was heading. "So you're telling us Taichi that you and Mimi never had sex the whole time you were dating?" Jyou asked not believing a word Taichi had said.

"Nope. It took me five years to get a little foreplay out of 'Miss Frigid' and I was lucky I got that at all." Taichi stated casually. Koushiro was fuming inside. How dare he talk about Mimi like she was just some girl off the street. After a certain realization, Koushiro had to suppress a grin. Koushiro had accomplished what took Taichi five years in less than five hours! A pox on them for ever thinking he could never be as smooth, let alone smoother, than anyone in the group. Especially Taichi. "What'cha grinning about Koush?" Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Just wondering on what your little brother might have planned for us tonight." Koushiro lied.

"Oh it's going to be great!..." Takeru started to explain the raunchy strip joints to Koushiro but Yamato heard none of it. He smirked as Koushiro's face had become an open book of emotions during their previous conversation. What ever Koush tried to say, Yamato knew something was up between him and Mimi which Yamato vowed to himself to uncover their secret before this wedding was over.


	5. The Parties

Chapter 5: The Parties

* * *

 

Mimi stumbled up to the bar and ordered another dry martini. Normally she'd flirt with the bartender with the usual 'shaken not stirred' bit that she was sure they'd heard a million times before. Tonight was another story. No matter how hard she tried, Mimi could not force his red hair and chocolate eyes out of her mind. Years ago if someone had told her that eventually Koushiro would be the only thing to enter her thoughts she would have laughed in their face. She tossed back her drink and ordered another trying to chase away the ghostly tingle of his lips on hers. For fuck sakes just thinking of their interlude this afternoon was making her randy again. Mimi scanned the dance floor for her equally drunken friends. _It looked like Hikari finally coaxed Sora into dancing on the platforms_ , Mimi chuckled to herself. Both girls looked over and gave Mimi a wave. Hikari helped Sora down and they headed Mimi's way to join her at the bar. "Oh Kami! That wasth stho much fun!" Sora exclaimed, "and I beelieve I'm sthlosthed!"

"I think that's an understatement!" Hikari snorted.

"Laugh all you wanth (hiccup) becausthe I don'th care (hiccup) becausthe I'm getthing married tomorrow!" Sora screamed over the dance floor. The rest of the bar screamed back a cheer and raised their drinks to her. "Okay Hikari is there any more stops left? We need to get this drunkard home early so she won't look hung over for her wedding pictures." Mimi asked.

"Yup just one more. Okay Sora time to head the next place!" Hikari said towing the bride-to-be while Mimi followed.

 

~*~

 

It was midnight when the boys entered their last strip joint, Sinful Nights. From the ceiling to the floor every bit of décor was black. This made the dancers stand out for what little clothing they had was bright apple red. "Okay big brother," Takeru clapped Yamato on the back, "Time to get you a front row seat!" Yamato didn't even struggle this time. Takeru led them to a table center stage practically touching the stage. Before they even sat down a waitress magically appeared to take their order. "All right I'll be back with your drinks in a minute. And just in case you weren't aware Amateur Night starts in fifteen." the sultry blonde said with a wink.

"Our last stop is going to be amateurs?" Taichi asked Takeru.

"I've heard great things about Amateur Night at this place!" Takeru defended himself.

"All in all I'm happy it's amateurs," Jyou interjected, "not all of us have a girl here to help release the tension if it gets bad enough."

"No kidding," Taichi chuckled, "I wish my wife had come now!"

"Personally I think the only guy who's going to have a little trouble is the one sleeping with a girl he can't even touch!" Yamato said looking in Koushiro's direction. The others nodded along with him. "So you guys think that because I'm sharing a bed with Mimi that I'll be so hard that self-relief can't even be considered?" Koushiro guessed.

"I think you'll take a pass at her too!" Takeru added.

"Well I'll have you know my self control is quite sturdy and I can contain myself from passing over the line of self service." Koushiro half gloated. They are right somewhat, he thought. My control seems to evaporate in Mimi's presence. "All right boys here's your drinks." the waitress handed out the drinks. She looked Jyou's way, "Tell me you're not the one getting married."

"I… uh… well…" Jyou stammered.

"What he means to say is 'no'" Taichi covered for him.

"Oh well give me a call sometime." she said writing her number on a cocktail napkin.

"Wow," Yamato said as they watched her walk away, "I didn't think I'd live to see the day Jyou was the one collecting numbers when we all went out."

"Oh piss off." Jyou joked.

"Gentlemen," the announcer started, "as you might have noticed it's Amateur Night here at Sinful Nights. Now here's how it works: the more you clap, the longer they stay on stage. 10 minutes maximum. First up we have our Roman goddess of the night, Venus!" The boys sat back to enjoy their last show of the night.

 

~*~

 

"Hikari I can't believe you would do this!" Mimi protested, "We can't do that! Especially in those outfits!"

"Oh come on Mimi it's not going to be that bad! All the other girls haven't done it before either! It's called Amateur Night for a reason!" Hikari argued. She had entered the three girls as a group to dance at the strip joint Sinful Nights. "Oh pleassthe Mimi," Sora begged, "Thissth isth my lastht night to do anything like thisth!"

"Oh all right! But you two owe me!" Mimi gave in, "so which outfit is mine?" Sora and Hikari grinned as they held up the skimpiest out of the three. "Why am I wearing the skankiest one?" Mimi asked.

"Well Sora can't because she's getting married and I can't because I'm technically engaged to Takeru," Hikari explained, "it just wouldn't be right."

"I have my boyfriend back at home!" Mimi said defensively.

"Honestly Mimi it offendsth usth that you think we'd believe that cock and bull story." Sora stated.

"Especially after he didn't even come. We know you still hurt from the whole Taichi thing and I still totally didn't forgive my brother for it. Mimi you don't have to prove to us that you're happy." Hikari said.

"How'd you guys guess?" Mimi asked, beginning to tear up.

"We tried calling him at the firm you told us we worked at. There was no such guy. And no, we didn't tell the guys." Hikari reassured Mimi noticing her sudden look of panic.

"Thanks you girls are the greatest," Mimi said while giving both Sora and Hikari a hug, "now let's go shake that ass!"

 

~*~

 

"Alright gentlemen give another round of applause for Xena the Warrior Princess! Now our last entry for tonight is a trio known as the Urban Harujuku!" The bar was filled with the first few bars of ACDC's 'Shook Me All Night Long' and the lights came up on three girls with their backs to the audience. Although the girls' outfits were different styles they were each made of that apple red vinyl. The two girls on the sides dressed similarly in knee-high boots, Daisy Duke shorts and a full corset top. Both girls had short hair; one a brunette and the other a strawberry blonde. The blonde was the tallest out of the three but neither of these girls held any man's attention for long. The girl in the middle had more skin showing than the other two combined. She was clad in strappy stilettos, booty short underwear, and a strapless push up bra. "Kami help me." Takeru whimpered. The girl in the middle had chestnut hair that fell to her waist in tight curls. As the lyrics began the girls turned around and strutted towards the poles downstage. It took a few seconds before all of the men recognized the three girls on stage. "What are they doing up there?" Jyou asked shockingly.

"Dancing." Koushiro mumbled as he watched Mimi twist and grind against the pole in front of them. How he wished it was himself she was grinding against instead of that bloody pole. She tossed back her head and let out this soft moan that would have been inaudible to anyone but their table. "Holy fuck did Mimi just moan?" Jyou asked again, making it his second obvious statement of the night.

"That's my sister up there. My baby sister," Taichi said shocked, "I have to go, I can't watch this. I'll wait outside for you guys."

"Would this be considered cheating on any of our parts right?" Takeru asked innocently.

"If you can watch other girls, and they can watch other men I'm pretty sure this counts as okay." Jyou tried to make a logical answer for everything. Koushiro was still too entranced by Mimi's erotic movements to create a sentence anything close to coherent. She lazily tugged at her own lip as she rolled her hips against the pole as she leaned back only holding on with one hand. Her other hand glided up her torso, kneaded her breasts and ran through the tresses of her hair. For the first time during the dance Mimi tried to make eye contact with the audience. Koushiro watched her scan the crowd as her gaze swept over their table it locked with his. Her eyes widened with recognition and she quickly adverted her sight to Sora and Hikari signaling them to end it fast. The announcer however beat them in ending the performance, "Well thank you ladies that was a treat! Not many amateurs last the whole ten minutes! Now gentlemen it's time to say goodnight and I hope to see you again here at Sinful Nights."

"I think we should head back to the hotel before the girls come find us out here." Takeru managed to say over the roar of the audience.

"Good idea." the other three replied as they made their way out of the bar.

 

~*~

 

"Hikari tell me that you didn't know the boys would be here tonight!" Mimi pleaded as she began to take her costume off.

"I swear I had no idea! I told no one where we were going tonight and Takeru only told the guys where they were going!" Hikari said defensively.

"Did you see the look on their facesth though? Pricelessth!" Sora snorted, the alcohol slowly losing its effects. Mimi grinned as she remembered the shocked look on each of their faces. Poor Taichi even had to leave! "I did happen to catch a couple of their expressions," Hikari said as they walked out to the cab, "I mean did you see Koushiro? He couldn't keep his bloody eyes off of you Mimi!" The girls giggled.

"He looked like he would take you right there on the sthage!" Sora snorted again.

"Okay enough bugging Mimi about Koushiro," Mimi said ushering the two girls into the cab, "besides did you not notice Taichi's abrupt exit?"

"He probably couldn't stand watching his 'baby sister' on stage!" Hikari mocked, taking Mimi's bait.

"I half expected him or Yamato to jump up and remove us off the stage!" Sora joined, her slurring had ceased.

"Makes me wonder what they're saying about it all right now." Mimi wondered. They spent the rest of the ride creating ideas of what the boys were discussing over more drinks from the limo's mini bar.

 

~*~

 

While the other men went to their separate rooms, Yamato joined Koushiro in his for a little night cap. They both sat in silence sipping on their drinks. Yamato spoke first, "I don't know whether to strangle Hikari or thank her."

"Why would you want to thank her? She showed you're scantily clad bride to a club of strange men." Koushiro inquired.

"Now there's no excuse for Sora to not do it just for me," Yamato grinned, "what guy wouldn't want the love of his life to dance for him like that?" Yamato was slowly trying to coax out of Koushiro any information that could help him try and figure out what was amiss with both himself and Mimi. Koushiro recalled Mimi's erotic motions to the time old classic ACDC song (which is his favorite as of now), "You make a valid point."

"Mimi was something else though, eh?" Yamato lead on, hoping he could at least see if Koushiro was still hot for Mimi after all these years. Yamato could always tell. Sure each of them had their turn fantasizing about Mimi in the darkness of their bedrooms but Koushiro was never outspoken about it. In fact Yamato had never even heard him admit it. He had always figured Koush was just too shy to say anything about it let alone do something about it. Hopefully tonight he could at least get Koushiro to admit to that. "Yeah I guess; I didn't really that much pay attention." Koushiro answered casually. _Shit_ , he thought, _Yamato's fishing for something. I sure hope I can avoid all his questions._ What Koushiro was not prepared for was Yamato to blow up, "Oh for fuck sakes Koush stop lying! I saw the way you looked at her! You looked like a goddamned predator and she was your prey!"

"Why should it matter that I looked at her like that? The rest of you looked at her the same way too! Who couldn't not look at Mimi like that? She's a bloody addiction." Koushiro growled.

"You sound like someone who's already had a taste." Yamato stated, not intended as a question.

"Yamato," Koushiro started, "there's something I have to tell you. Something I lied about and I think you need to know the truth…" Just as Koushiro was about to spill to Yamato his true place of employment the door to room flew open and a very drunk Mimi stumbled inside. "Yamato!" she grinned, "and Koushiro! Ooo you guys are having a drink? Lemme get one too!" Mimi grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and took a seat on the bed. "Sorry Mimi but I should probably get going anyways, what with having to get married and all." Yamato said as he downed his beer.

"But we barely got to talk at all!" Mimi whined.

"I know but it's getting pretty late and we can't have a hungover groom." Yamato grinned. Damn, he thought, I'll have to catch Koushiro alone another time.

"Oh okay. Sora could probably use some looking after as well. I'm not even sure how she could still stand with all that alcohol we fed her." Mimi said trying to be serious by putting a 'serious' face on.

"Sounds like I might have quite a handful tonight then," Yamato chuckled, "but I really should go."

"Okay just save a dance for me tomorrow 'kay?" Mimi asked innocently. Koushiro nearly choked on his beer as he imagined her dancing like she did at the club at the wedding instead. Yamato just laughed, "Okay. Goodnight Mimi. You too Koushiro."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Koushiro said after he contained himself. After Yamato left Mimi and Koushiro sat in silence, both too mortified to mention anything about tonight. "Well," Mimi nearly whispered, "I think I'll get ready for bed."


	6. Broken Barriers

Chapter 6: Broken Barriers

* * *

 

Once Yamato put Sora to bed in their over-the-top suite he went and sat out on the balcony trying to decipher his conversation with Koushiro moments before. Clearly he had hit a nerve but what was so hard for Koushiro to tell him? Sure Koushiro was always shy but he would never hide anything from the group. Damn, he was so close. If only Mimi hadn't shown up for a few more minutes. Yamato closed his eyes as the cool breeze softly caressed his face.  _ Could it have actually had something to do with Mimi or was he just trying to change the subject? _ He had so little time. Everyone would be flying back home on Sunday and to try and get Koushiro alone during the reception would be damned near impossible. Then it hit him.  _ Bloody hell _ , he thought,  _ Jyou could talk to him _ . They'd always had a bond as kids because they considered themselves outcasts. Yamato chuckled to himself as he remembered Jyou had used the word "nerd" to describe Koushiro and himself a number of times. Yes, Jyou was the answer. Yamato got up and swiftly left the suite as he headed towards Jyou's room.  _ If this didn't work _ , he thought,  _ I'll invite everyone to my honeymoon to buy more time with Koushiro. _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

Mimi sat on the edge of the bathtub trying to calm herself down. Her accidental mentioning of dancing clearly made Koushiro uncomfortable. She was also idiotic enough to not pack a decent pair of pajamas. She cursed silently while tearing through her trunk for anything. Nothing. Eventually she decided her nighty was out of the question. It looked like it came from a lingerie store. Basically see through, the little black lace number was made only for the purpose of seduction. She was left with an oversized t-shirt and underwear. Naturally she only packed two kinds and she sure as hell wasn't going to parade around the hotel room in front of Koushiro in a thong. Her only other kind was a boy short cut. Okay who was she kidding; Mimi wanted another taste of the gorgeous male sharing her bed this weekend. She ached to satisfy her hunger but she knew it could never happen. It's Koushiro! Things just couldn't be like that between the two of them. It just wouldn't make sense. They were the least likely couple to emerge from the group. Hell, the others probably thought Jyou had a better chance of dating her than Koushiro did. However Mimi wanted nothing but to feel Koushiro's touch once more. Her skin burned where he last touched her. She slipped into the t-shirt, no, she thought,  _ I will not submit to these feelings. I can't deal with the hurt of rejection again from someone so close to me _ . Mimi took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Koushiro changed into his boxers and muscle shirt as quickly as he could. He then grabbed the spare blanket and pillow from the closet and began to make a bed on the floor. There's no way she'll share a bed with me now, Koushiro thought. Not after what happened at the strip club. He could only imagine the look on his face as he stared at Mimi while she danced. If she wasn't disgusted with him before, she must be now. Now that he thought about it, their embrace probably wasn't real. Mimi's just too nice to stop me at that point. He cringed; she gave me a pity kiss. She most likely still thinks of me as nerdy Koushiro from the days of Odaiba. He heard the bathroom door open behind him and continued to prepare his make-shift bed. "Koush, what are you doing?" Mimi asked softly.

"I'm making a bed on the floor." he answered back.

"But why?"

"It seems appropriate."

"Koush, don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor." Koushiro stood in silence, "You're going to sleep on the floor?" he grinned, still keeping his back to her.

"You know very well what I meant. Now stop with that pathetic excuse for a bed and tell me, which side do you prefer to sleep on?" Koushiro stopped suddenly. He finally turned to face her and almost immediately wished he had waited until she crawled into bed. As he looked down her slim body, raking his eyes over her uncovered thighs up to her hidden breasts in that large t-shirt, he grew hard. He could not escape the thought of stripping her and taking her then and there. "I'm fine with either side." Koushiro managed to spit out. Mimi smiled and settled in on the right side of the double bed. Koushiro turned off the lights and slid in beside her. "Goodnight Koushiro." Mimi mumbled as she started drifting into her alcohol induced sleep. She unconsciously snuck an arm across his chest and nuzzled her face into his chest, tangling her legs within his. "Good night Mimi." Koushiro whispered.

 

~*~

 

Jyou woke up to something loudly banging on his door. "I'm coming!" he yelled. Jyou opened the door to find Yamato standing there. "What are you doing here at this hour? You're about to get married tomorrow!" Jyou asked.

"I need a favour."

"What is it? Couldn't it have waited until morning?"

"Listen there's going to be a lot going on tomorrow and there's something I want to do before everyone leaves Sunday afternoon," Yamato started, "Now you must believe everything I tell you but not ask how I've arrived at these accusations."

"Wow this sounds serious. Yamato what are you hiding? And why aren't you asking Taichi or Takeru to do this?"

"Because Jyou it is you that are best fit for this job. Now I believe that Koushiro is hiding many secrets from us," Jyou started to interrupt, "Not yet, Jyou. Questions later. One of them I'm sure I've guessed. I think there's something going on between him and Mimi. Don't ask what or when because that I'm not sure of either. But there is something bigger. Something that terrifies him when he thinks about telling one of us about it. What I want you to do is at the reception I would like you to try and get it from him." Jyou sat in silence for a few moments, "I'll do it."


	7. A Case of Morning Wood

Chapter 7: A Case of Morning Wood

* * *

 

Koushiro cringed as the morning sun forced its way through his eyelids, forcing him out of his heavy slumber. The dull ache started to spread through his head as his hangover started to kick in. Something didn't feel right about this morning though. It was, different. As he became more awake, he also became more aware of the small arm that was wrapped snugly around his waist and the smooth, muscular legs entangled with his own. Mimi. How could he forget that he was sharing a bed with this gorgeous woman from his past? She had snuggled right up to him in the middle of the night, no doubt thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol she knocked back last night. Koushiro would never forget last night. The music. Her movements. That outfit. Wanting to see what was underneath. Then she comes out ready for bed in what he believed was the sexiest thing he'd seen on her yet. Koushiro knew that she had not packed very modest night clothes; otherwise she would have been covered from head to toe. If this is what she considered her most modest pyjamas, he was very excited to see what else she had packed. Koushiro jumped as she let out a small moan in her sleep and rolled away from him.  _ Oh how I wish it was me making her moan _ , Koushiro thought. He groaned as he started to imagine all the things he would do to this woman, innocently asleep beside him. He fantasized running his tongue all over her body and finally lapping up her juices while he made her come with his fingers. Koushiro could vividly see Mimi arching her back, mouth wide open, screaming his name as she came. He swallowed hard as he noticed that her over-sized t-shirt had crept its way up her toned torso, almost exposing her breasts. Koushiro slowly lifted his arm and moved it until it just hovered over Mimi's body. Good Lord, he was so hard it hurt. He longed to touch her again, to feel the weight of her perfect breasts. Just one more centimetre and he would get what he craved.  _ No _ , he thought taking his hand back,  _ it's not right.  _ Koushiro silently got out of bed, and snuck into the bathroom so not to wake Mimi.

Mimi woke up feeling like a train had run through her head a million times throughout the night. _I will never drink this much again,_ she thought. Something didn't feel right about this morning. Other than the hangover. Then Mimi realized that she was alone. She was just about to panic on Koushiro's whereabouts when she heard the shower going. Letting out a sigh of relief she flopped back down onto the double sized bed, taking up as much of the bed as humanly possible. Mimi picked up his pillow and inhaled his scent deeply. _I would die happy if this is what I got to smell for the rest of my life,_ thought Mimi. Lost deep within the smell of jasmine and sandalwood, Mimi failed to hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. When she opened her eyes finally, she could not believe the sight in front of her. There was Koushiro, standing there in all his glory. _Well he obviously didn't think I would be awake this early,_ she thought. _Otherwise he would have brought his change of clothes into the bathroom._ She didn't dare move a muscle, for fear of being caught staring at the only part of Koushiro she hadn't seen. And he looked fully erect! What the hell got him that hard? Mimi had never seen something so big. _No wonder his company considers him the best._ She shut her eyes when she noticed Koushiro start to turn to face her. _Oh please let him think I'm still asleep._ She desperately tried to control her breathing as to not alert Koushiro. It seemed like an eternity until something happened. Mimi felt his fingers brush against the skin just above her underwear. Her body betrayed her and let out an involuntary gasp. Koushiro let out the guttural growl. "I knew you were awake." He whispered in her ear. Mimi's eyes flew open and a blush started to creep up her cheeks. _He's still naked,_ she thought. "C-c-c-could you please put some clothes on?" Mimi finally found her voice. Koushiro was literally millimetres from her face. "You weren't complaining a few seconds ago." Mimi didn't know what to say. Admit that she didn't mind at all? That she wanted nothing more than for him to slide into her and fuck her until she reached near death. And even then, she'd still want more. _How did I start thinking of him in this way? This is Koushiro, the quiet slightly nerdy boy from my childhood._ ** _Well he's no boy now._** _Great, now I'm fighting with myself._ Or should she just deny these feelings that have grown overnight? There is no way that someone should have these strong feelings from just spending one day with a person. Mimi wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. Especially since the whole Taichi situation. "Wow. Mimi is speechless? Never thought I'd see the day." Koushiro chuckled. She had never heard something so sexy. His laugh was intoxicating, further clouding her judgement. Before she could even think about it, Mimi's hand inched up Koushiro's thigh and she leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "Well action is eloquence." Then she kissed him.

_ Holy shit, she's kissing me again. _ Koushiro couldn't believe that she had made the first move. Okay, so he may have lied. He had no idea that she was awake until she let out that traitorous gasp as he touched her. He couldn't stop thinking about the feel of her skin throughout his entire shower. He grew so hard that it took him twice as long to get rid of it as it normally would have. And even then, the moment he stepped into the room and saw her hugging his pillow in her sleep his cock betrayed him once again. Why did he feel the need to keep touching her? So when he noticed her lying there, he couldn't help himself. Koushiro couldn't believe that she had lay there and watched him walk around naked without so much as a peep.  _ There's no way what Taichi said could be true. Someone as frigid as Taichi led her on to be would not stare openly at an erect penis. Or snog against a wall _ . Koushiro's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he felt cool fingers wrap around his throbbing cock.  _ Or that. _ He groaned into Mimi's mouth as she slowly started handling his manhood. She took this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and explored it. Without even realizing how it had happened, Koushiro noticed that Mimi moved them so that she was on top.  _ Fuck is she good with her hands, makes me wonder what her mouth would do to me. _ She was pumping up and down, while using her other hand to lightly rake his tight balls with her nails. Koushiro cried out. "Shit Mimi, that's amazing." She just grinned back at him. Then the unthinkable happened. She started to inch down his body, making her way down, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Her eyes fluttered away for a moment then a look of panic crossed her face. "Oh shit! It's so late! I'm supposed to go get ready with the girls!" Mimi hopped up, grabbed her outfit and toiletry bag and was out the door within seconds. Koushiro sat there on the bed for a few seconds, letting what happened sink in.  _ Fuck. _


	8. The Finishing Touches

Chapter 8: The Finishing Touches

* * *

 

Koushiro made his way down to Takeru’s room, where all the men were getting ready for the ceremony. Yamato and Sora had opted for a smaller wedding party and were just having Hikari and Takeru stand up with them at the altar. But since all the girls were getting ready together, the men thought they should too. “Dude, pink? Really?” Taichi pointed out Koushiro’s shirt choice. 

“Only men completely comfortable with their sexuality can pull off wearing pink.” Koushiro countered. The rest of the group chuckled. “So I take it things went well with Mimi last night?” Jyuo teased.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Koushiro retorted. 

“But there is something to talk about?” Yamato pryed. 

“Nothing happened last night.” Koushiro confirmed.  _ Not technically a lie _ , he thought. “We both had way too much to drink and passed out immediately. And then slept in so late that Mimi pretty much bolted out the door to meet the other girls to get ready.”  _ Again, not a total lie _ .

“I told you she was frigid.” Taichi scoffed. It took every fiber of Koushiro’s being to bite his tongue and not tear Taichi a new one. Instead, he focused on his memories of his morning with Mimi. How peaceful she looked when she slept. The way she stared hungrily at his naked body. Tumbling with her in the sheets. How he wished that they had more time this morning to properly give into their desires. Hic cock twitched as he thought of how she felt against him. “So Yamato, getting nervous yet?” Koushiro said, changing the subject. 

“I’d have to be crazy to say no,” Yamato chuckled, “this is the biggest moment of my life. I should be nervous. But I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world right now.” With that Yamato finished tying his bow tie and straightening his suit. “So, I look good right?” Yamato said, striking a classic rockstar pose. All the guys burst out laughing. “Yeah brother, you look like you’re about to be the happiest guy on Earth.”  Takeru grinned. Jyuo let out a huge yawn. “Jeez Jyuo, are we keeping you up?” Koushiro laughed. 

“Sorry, I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night. Some drunk idiot was banging on door early this morning and woke me up.” Jyuo gave Yamato a dirty look.  _ I wonder what that is all about _ , Koushiro thought. “Anyways guys, we should probably head down to the patio and get ready for the ceremony.” Takeru urged the guys out the door of his suite. Yamato let out a whoop and started racing the other boys down the hall. Takeru and Taichi weren’t far behind him. Jyuo and Koushiro laughed at the more athletic boys of their group and slowly sauntered behind them. “So Koushiro, are you glad you were able to make it to the wedding?” Jyuo asked.

“Very much so, I really need to stop letting my job run my schedule. You know, do more things for me.” Koushiro admitted. 

“So why don’t you? It seems like you have work a lot of hours for just working at a computer company.” Koushiro could sense that Jyou was fishing for something. 

“Well when you’re the best, you’re wanted by many.”  _ How long can I skirt around the truth _ , Koushiro thought. 

“I guess that’s true,” Jyou laughed, “you know you can tell me anything right?” he said more seriously. 

“I know that Jyou. Trust me, when I have something to tell you will be the first to know.” Koushiro said honestly. If he could really open up to anyone, it would be Jyou. Though there is a bit of an age gap between the two, they were always really close as kids. Whenever the other boys were rough housing or playing sports, the two of them would rather sit in the shade and discuss academic topics. The elevator opened up and the guys stepped into it and Jyuo pushed the lobby button. “Well I’ll be here for you when you’re ready.”

 

~*~

 

“Earth to Mimi… are you there?” Hikari said, waving her hand in front of her friend’s face. 

“Sorry Hikari, I must not have had a great sleep last night.” Mimi apologized.

“Mimi, you didn’t?!” Sora exclaimed.

“Did you get it on with Koushiro?!” Hikari added. Mimi had a split second to decide whether or not she wanted to spill her guts to her friends about everything that has happened between her and the red-headed male sharing her her hotel room. Dare she? Could they help her try and figure out what it could all mean? Would she be able to tell the story without giving away Koushiro’s secret? To hell with it… “Not exactly…” Mimi started.

“WHAT?!” Hikari and Sora said in both shock and amazement.

“Okay you guys have to promise not to say anything until I’m done explaining?”

“Of course.” Sora and Hikari said at the same time. Mimi then proceeded to tell the girls everything that had happened between the two of them since they had landed in New York. How much of a gentleman he has been to her, the steamy make out sessions, and finally to her bolting in the middle of some heavy petting this morning. “Am I the worst person ever?” Mimi asked, “who runs out the door mid make out without even so much as an answer?” The other two girls were silent, sensing she was just starting to rant and wanting to give her the time to get it all out. “I just don’t know what to do. He’s always been just a friend, and now...” Mimi slumped in her seat, giving up. Sora got up, walked over to Mimi, and wrapped her arms around her in a giant hug, “Oh, honey.”  Hikari walked over to the other side of Mimi, and joined the hug. “I think I like him. There’s just something about him that’s woken some deeper, primal part of me. He’s like a drug; I can’t seem to get enough of him. I know we’ve only had a few moments together but I can’t get it out of my head,” Mimi stated. 

“It sounds like you need to talk to him.” Hikari said.

“I could but I doubt it would do much. After this weekend is over we’re both off to our separate lives. And I doubt his job allows for much personal time,” Mimi sighed, “I’d rather just forget it happened at all and go back to being friends. It’s so much less complicated.”

“You can’t mean that!” Sora exclaimed. 

“Exactly! You’ll regret it if you don’t at least figure out what there is between you two. By the sounds of it, this isn’t just a one sided thing.” Hikari said. Mimi smiled at her two best friends.  “You girls always know how to make me feel better.” Mimi drew the girls in for a tight hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Mimi let go of her tight grip. “Now we all need to get our butts in gear or else we’re going to be late for your wedding!” Hikari giggled. 

“It’s practically tradition for the bride to be a little late for her wedding.” Sora said cheekily.

“Well, we best not fight tradition.” Mimi grinned.


	9. The Reception

Chapter 9: The Reception

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful. Sora looked radiant. Yamato truly felt like he was the luckiest guy on the planet the second he saw Sora enter the hall where they had the ceremony. Now they were up in their suite, freshening up before going back for the reception. This also gave all their guests a chance to make it to the reception and settle in before the bride and groom arrived. Sora came out of the bathroom adjusting her dress. “That was not as easy as the movies make it out to be.” She said, referring to using the washroom while wearing all that crinoline.

“You can’t always believe everything you see.” Yamato chuckled. Sora walked over to Yamato to straighten his bow tie. “You seem a little preoccupied today. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing really, just nervous about today. It’s not every day you marry the girl of your dreams. Kind of a big deal.” Yamato grinned. 

“Well the hard part is all over with now. It’s all easy and downhill from here. Come on now, let’s go down and get this party started!” Sora said, returning Yamato’s grin and pulling him out the door.

 

~*~

 

Mimi managed to speak to Koushiro as little as possible for most of the day. She was still pretty embarrassed from running out on him this morning without so much as a sorry. She even managed to work it out so that Jyou sat between them during the ceremony. If he was hurt, Mimi couldn’t read it on his face. Sometimes he was way too hard to read which is pretty infuriating considering she had no idea how he truly felt about her. Was this just him getting his rocks off? Was this him just making sure she got her money’s worth? Mimi snaked her way through the dance floor making her way to the bar. She needed something to drink. Fast. She desperately tried to flag down a bartender, but the party was already in full motion so they were extremely busy. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she managed to grab someone and finally order herself a drink. She brought the dirty martini up to her nostrils and deeply inhaled the piney scent of gin. Mimi instantly felt her muscles relax and her stress float away into the cosmos. Her first sip was heavenly. The second was orgasmic. Next thing she knew, she had downed 3 martinis and made her way on to the dance floor.  

 

~*~

 

Koushiro watched Mimi from his table as she made her way to the bar. She was avoiding him. All day.  _ Maybe I was wrong, _ he thought.  _ Maybe she doesn’t actually feel anything for me and just didn’t know how to let me down easy _ . Koushiro reached for his scotch and took a good sized drink from it. “Scotch? Really? I never pegged you as a scotch man, Koushiro.” Jyou stated as he sat down beside him.

“I’ve grown to appreciate good liquor.” Koushiro said staring into the bottom of his tumbler. 

“Something on your mind?” Jyou asked, trying again to probe his childhood friend’s mind. Koushiro glanced up briefly to Mimi, “No… yes… maybe… I don’t know anymore.”

“If you need to verbalize your problems, you know I’m here. No judgement.” Jyou clapped Koushiro on his back. _Maybe I could at least get all the Mimi stuff off my chest,_ he thought, _but where do I even start._ “I think I’m having woman problems for the first time in my life.” Koushiro started. 

“Oh you’re seeing someone back home?”

“Not exactly. She’s an old friend.And I wouldn’t say we’re seeing each other. More like exploring our options” Koushiro said, knowing that he already gave it away but not caring at this point. He needed clarity as soon as he could get it. “I see.” Jyou nodded. 

“We’ve had some physical contact, nothing too serious. But we haven’t actually spoken about anything that’s happened between us. I’m pretty sure she’s still hung up on the last guy she dated.” The words were just pouring out of Koushiro at this point, he needed to get his frustrations out. “I wasn’t even supposed to be the guy she met that afternoon. She was waiting for some douchenozzle and got me instead. I can’t tell if it’s actually me she’s attracted to or if she’s just looking for someone to fill the empty hole her last boyfriend left in her. It doesn’t help that I’ve had a pretty big thing for her since we were kids, but I was always too chicken shit to actually do anything. Back then a nerdy guy like me never had a chance with someone like her.” Mimi meeting another guy wasn’t quite a lie, she was expecting some debonaire and extremely handsome alpha male when she contacted the agency he worked for. She definitely wasn’t expecting Koushiro to be her escort. Jyou took a swig of his beer before he answered, “I don’t think Mimi would use you like that.”  _ So he did pick up on that _ , Koushiro thought,  _ good old Jyou could always read my thoughts. _ Jyou could feel the tension between his two friends all day. He could tell something had happened when he sat between them during the service this morning but he didn’t know what. He thought maybe it had to do with the girls’ dance the night before, but it was much bigger than he expected. He knew Koushiro had a thing for her when they were all growing up, they all had at some point. It wasn’t that hard to deduce that those feelings never went away, especially after watching Koushiro watch Mimi grind against the stripper pole last night. “Thanks man,” Koushiro mumbled, “I just don’t know how to approach her. Things this morning were a bit awkward and now she’s avoiding me. I wouldn’t be surprised if she locked me out tonight.”

“Some ‘physical contact’ this morning?”Jyou grinned. Koushiro returned the grin, “I always knew you were a perv.” Jyou chuckled, “Hey you can’t blame me for trying. Especially after Taichi’s whole speech yesterday.”

“Believe me, I want nothing more than to rub it in his smug face in all the things she’s let me do to her this weekend.” Koushiro uttered, “But I honestly don’t think it’s going to go any further. Even if for some random reason, she actually wants more out of this, my job is so time consuming that it just wouldn’t be fair. I’d have to quit for her.” Koushiro let the words sink in.There’s no way Koushiro would be able to continue escorting if she wanted to date.  **If** she wanted to date. Right now, Koushiro would settle just to be on speaking terms. He couldn’t even think of what he would do for work if he had to quit. Go back to computers? Most likely as an unpaid intern too. Koushiro suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned around there was a clearly intoxicated Sora behind him. “Hey Koush, you gonna let this newly wed take you to the dance floor?” She smiled at him.

“Of course, I would love to have a dance with you.” Koushiro responded. 

“To be continued!” Jyou yelled after him.

 

~*~

 

Takeru has managed to convince Mimi to dance with him, bribing him with his little puppy eyes. She wasn’t quite in the dancing mood; more of a drinking mood. “Are you having fun, Mimi?” Takeru asked as he poorly attempted to twirl her. Mimi giggled, “Yes, loads of fun. It’s been great catching up with everyone.”

“Yes it really has. We really miss you and Koush. It’s a shame you can’t visit Japan more often.”

“I know, I’ve missed everyone a lot recently.” Mimi smiled.

“Anyone in particular?” Takueru smurked.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Mimi gasped.

“Not all of us are that stupid Mimi,” Takeru started, “you and Koush aren’t as inconspicuous as you think you are. Plus Hikari told me.” Mimi groaned, “I am so going to hurt your fiance for that.” Takeru chuckled, knowing that he hit the nail on the head so to speak. He noticed that Sora was dancing with Koushiro only a few feet away. He lead Mimi close enough to them. “Hey Koush, mind switching partners? I haven’t had a chance to dance with my new sister-in-law tonight.” Takeru suggested.

“I don’t mind at all.” Koushiro said, glazing over Takeru and landing his gaze on Mimi. Her breath hitched.

“Thanks man, I’ll make it up to you later.” Takeru grinned. Then he leaned into Mimi’s ear and whispered, “You’re welcome.” With that he took up Sora in his arms and swiftly guided her away from their former partners. 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Sora asked him.

“You bet your ass I did.” Takeru grinned.

 

~*~

 

Koushiro pulled Mimi in close as they started to sway to the slow ballad playing over the speakers. He dipped his face deep into her hair and inhaled her peppermint bubble bath scent. Mimi surrendered herself into his firm grasp and pressed herself against him. He felt so good. They fit together perfectly as if they were made for each other. “You know,” Koushiro finally muttered, “we should really discuss what has been happening the last few days.”

“I know,” Mimi answered, “it’s a little overdue.” Koushiro chuckled. He glided them across the dance floor, to a more secluded section. Mimi was still pressed tightly against him, and could feel his arousal beginning to grow again. “However, we should finish our earlier discussion first.” Mimi said, a little more boldly that she normally would.

“Earlier discussion?” Koushiro asked, genuinely confused.

“Yes, our ‘discussion’ from this morning, when we woke up.” Mimi said slowly, the passion burning behind her eyes. Koushiro’s eyes widened with recognition when he realized what she meant by ‘discussion’. His pants grew tighter at the memory of her on top of him this morning.

“I’m sure no one will notice if we disappear for a while so we can finish our ‘discussion’.” Koushiro said, emphasizing the word ‘discussion’ so she understood that he knew exactly what she was talking about. He grasped her hand firmly, and led her out of the hall.

 

~*~

 

Apparently Yamato and Jyou weren’t the only ones to notice that Koushiro was hiding something from the group. Being a journalist, Taichi could smell the poop from a mile away. Throughout this weekend, Taichi had some of his coworkers dig into Koushiro’s life to uncover whatever skeleton in his closet he was desperate to hide. Taichi just got his old fashion from the bartender when he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. Taichi pulled the phone out and glanced at the text, reading the two incriminating words. Taichi’s eyes scanned the crowd for Koushiro. He finally found him near the entrance, leading Mimi out of the hall. Taichi’s blood began to boil as he charged after them.


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 10: All Hell Breaks Loose

* * *

 

Jyou scanned the reception hall to find Koushiro again. It had been a while since he had seen him, and he wanted to finish their conversation from earlier. Although Koushiro had opened up to him about his feelings for Mimi, Jyou still felt like he was holding back on something. He was already on his second circle of the dance floor when Jyou ran into Yamato. “Hey Jyou, what are you looking for?” Yamato inquired. 

“Koushiro. I lost sight of him a while back. We were in the middle of a conversation when Sora pulled him away to dance. It’s one that we need to finish.” Jyou said, eyes still scanning the dance floor. 

“Did you manage to find anything out?”

“A little bit. Seems he and Mimi have been getting a lot closer than he’s been letting on this weekend.” Yamato lifted an eyebrow. “And by close you mean…”

“Apparently Taichi just didn’t do it for her.” Yamato’s jaw dropped. Never in a million years would he think that Koushiro would be the one guy in the group to get anywhere with the Digidestined Princess. “Damn. I’m going to have to congratulate him when this is all over.” Jyou chuckled, “Yeah I was pretty surprised myself when he told me. But for some reason I don’t think he’s going to pursue anything after this weekend. There’s something holding him back but I don’t know what. That’s kind of why I wanted to talk to him some more. There’s something about the whole story that’s missing.”

“Well last I saw, him and Mimi were dancing close to the bar. Maybe they went to get some fresh air?” Yamato wiggled his eyebrows. “Maybe. Let’s go check the lobby and see if they decided to try and catch an elevator to their room.” Jyou said, walking towards the exit. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll just let Sora and the others know and then I’ll be right with you.” Yamato yelled after him. He walked over to the head table where Sora, Hikari, and Takeru were taking a water break. “Hey guys, I’m just ducking out for a second with Jyou. He has to talk to Koushiro about something but can’t find him. I told him I would help.”

“You know, I think I saw him and Mimi leave through the front entrance a few minutes ago. We’ll come with you.” Takeru stated. The girls nodded in agreement as they stood up. The four of them started towards the door that the rest of the gang had headed out in the last few moments.

 

~*~

 

Mimi looked over at the man beside her as they stood waiting for the elevator to arrive. She could practically see the energy vibrating off of him. She gave a small sigh of relief as she realized he was just as nervous as she was. As a sign of reassurance, she slipped her small hand into his. Clearly caught off guard, Koushiro jumped slightly. When he realized what had happened, he turned to Mimi and gave her one of his sweet smiles.  _ Kami, I melt every time he looks at me like that, _ Mimi thought. He then gave her hand a gentle squeeze, pulled her in close, and gave her a small peck on the forehead. The elevator dinged as it arrived to the main floor. As the door open, there was a shout from across the lobby. Koushiro turned his head to look at the noise, only to have it connect with someone’s fist.

 

~*~

 

Taichi walked with purpose through the crowd towards the direction he saw Mimi and Koushiro go towards. He quickly scanned the crowd of hotel patrons in the lobby when he spotted them about 30 feet away waiting by the elevator. He started to walk over when he saw Koushiro pull Mimi close and place a kiss on her forehead. He snapped. “Hey, fucker!” Taichi yelled as he sprinted towards the couple. He wound up his fist and as soon as Koushiro turned his head, Taichi clocked him right in the jaw. “Oh my god, Taichi! What in the hell do you think you are doing?” Mimi scolded him, as she helped Koushiro up off the ground. 

“I’m just trying to protect you from this scum.” Taichi sneered at Koushiro.

“Dude, if this has to do with Mimi, then one, we’re both consenting adults. And two, it’s none of your goddamn business.” Koushiro stated, wiping the blood that had begun to trickle from the corner of his mouth. 

“You made it my business when you laid your hands on her.” And with that Taichi took another swing at Koushiro. Koushiro ducked just in time, nearly missing Taichi’s fist. Now Koushiro had never really been one for fist fights, but clearly he could see Taichi wasn’t going to let down anytime soon. Koushiro proceeded to defend himself from Taichi’s advances. Then he saw an opening, so Koushiro took a shot at Taichi and hit him with a nice left hook. Taichi cursed and proceeded to run at Koushiro, catching him around the waist, and ramming him against the wall.

 

~*~

 

“Oh my god, is that Taichi and Koushiro getting into a fist fight?” Sora gasped. The group started to bolt towards the two friends who were currently getting into a fight in the middle of the hotel lobby. Jyou quickly grabbed Koushiro while Yamato pulled Taichi off of him. “Whoa guys! Come on! What the hell is going on here?: Yamato scolded both the guys. 

“Taichi just ran up to us and started wailing on Koushiro.” Mimi started to explain, still shaking from the assault. 

“For damn good reason.” Taichi spit at Koushiro. 

“What on earth could he have done to provoke you to kick the crap out of him?” Yamato asked.

“He’s been lying to us since he got here. Seems like good ol’ Koushiro hasn’t been in the computer business for quite some time.” Taichi started to grin. Koushiro’s eyes widened.  _ How the hell can he know _ , Koushiro thought. “I had some colleagues at the paper do some digging on Koushiro here. Something just felt off. And I was right. What happened after your computer company went bankrupt Koushiro?” Taichi said smugly. Koushiro felt his face redden with embarrassment. “Taichi, stop. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mimi pleaded. She caught Koushiro’s gaze and saw nothing but defeat. She inhaled sharply.  _ There’s no getting out of it. Everyone in the group is going to know his secret and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. _ “Please don’t Taichi. Just drop it, please.” Mimi begged, knowing how much this would hurt Koushiro. The rest of the group kept switching their gaze between Mimi, Koushiro, and Taichi. Jyou and Yamato exchanged uneasy looks. Clearly Taichi had unearthed whatever secret the two of them were trying to get from Koushiro that weekend and was about to reveal it in a very uncool way. “Shut up Mimi. This affects you too you know. You’ve been spending the weekend sharing a bed with him; who knows what you’ve contracted just from being in contact from the same sheets he’s touched.”

“Taichi, what the hell are you going on about?” Hikari asked, “This is no way to treat your friend!”

“He’s not my friend anymore. I don’t keep friendships with prostitutes.” Taichi snarled, finally dropping the bomb Mimi and Koushiro were waiting for. There was complete silence between the group of friends. Every single one of them turned their attention to Koushiro who moved his gaze to his feet. “Koush, is this true?” Sora whispered. Koushiro continued staring at the ground, his face getting redder by the second. He could feel the tears starting to well up, as he couldn’t think of a lie to give them. “He can’t deny it. My sources told me he’s been living as a male escort for the past 3 years.” Taichi continued to explain, without any regard of Koushiro’s reaction. 

“Tai you shut up right now. Please just stop.” Mimi started to tear up as well. “You had no right..” The group looked at Mimi and realized that she might have known all along too, as she was the only one who wasn’t shocked by the news. Koushiro finally lifted his head and glared right at Taichi, “Congratulations, Taichi. You are officially the biggest dick on the planet.” As Koushiro turned his back to everyone, Mimi caught a stray manly tear fall down his cheek. Everyone watched in silence as Koushiro walked out the front door of the hotel. Taichi looked at everyone else with a smug look. “Taichi, I think you better go somewhere to cool off or else I’m going to start beating the crap out of you.” Yamato said quietly. Taichi opened his mouth to retort, but the rest of the group gave him a death glare. With that, he stormed off to the staircase, hopefully going to his room. “Jyou, maybe you better go after Koushiro.” Sora suggested, as she realized that Mimi was in no shape to go wandering the streets of New York alone. 

“I can do that. I’ll keep everyone updated.” Jyou said, and made his way out of the hotel as well. The other four turned their attention to Mimi, who had collapsed on the floor of the lobby looking like she was about to start sobbing. “Mimi?” Hikari asked, kneeling beside her, “let’s go back to your room okay?” Mimi nodded, and the four of them picked her up and took her up to her room so she could calm down.

 

~*~

 

When Mimi exited the bathroom, she was faced with the judgemental stares of her friends. “Are you going to tell us how much of this you know?” Sora inquired. Mimi sat down on the bed and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened. Her calling the agency to hire an escort so that she wouldn’t seem like a complete romantic failure in front of Taichi. Then finding out on the plane that Koushiro had been the escort that she had hired. She could honestly tell them that she had no idea to what exactly he did on these jobs, nor how long he had been doing them. She could only tell them that he had asked her to keep his biggest secret from those closest to him as he felt that they wouldn’t understand. “I really have no idea what got him started. For that answer you will have to ask him yourself. I just want to ask you guys not to judge him as fast as Taichi did. He obviously has had a hard time and had to make some hard choices. He needs our support more than ever.” Mimi finished her rant. 

“I don’t know if I approve exactly, but if he wants to talk about it we will hear him out. But only if he wants to share, we don’t want to pressure him into anything.” Sora said, grabbing her hand, “Now unfortunately we have to go back down to the hall, being the wedding party and all. Did you want to join us or would you rather stay up here for the night?”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d rather stay up here and wait for Koushiro to come back. He’s going to need someone when he gets back.” Mimi smiled, “Thank you guys for everything. I will see you all in the morning.” They all in turn hugged her, and left to rejoin the party downstairs. After they left, Mimi pulled out her cell phone and started dialling Koushiro’s number.

 

~*~

 

Koushiro found a pub just down the street to duck into. He parked himself at the bar and ordered 2 shots of 151. “Rough night?” the bartender asked.

“You have no idea.” Koushiro answered, downing both shots, “Another 2 please.”

“Make it four.” A familiar voice behind him said. Koushiro looked to the seat on his right as Jyou sat down beside him. They sat in silence while they waited for the bartender to get them their shots. Both Jyou and Koushiro took their shots at the same time. Koushiro held up four fingers, signalling the bartender to give them each another 2 drinks. “So.” Jyou stated.

“So.” Koushiro said into his glass. 

“How many punches did you get in before we got there?” Jyou asked. Koushiro chuckled, “A fair more than I expected to.”

“He deserved it you know. He was a right prick doing what he did.” Jyou said honestly. 

“Thanks man.” Koushiro smiled. There was a few moments of silence while they took their shots again. Koushiro looked at Jyou, “You going to ask why I did it?” Jyou thought for a moment, “Only if you want to. I’m not here to judge you.” Koushiro smiled again. There was the reason he and Jyou were always so close. He could always count on him to never push any issue and always wait until he got the facts. “I only did it at first so I could get back on my feet.” Koushiro began, “The failure of my company hit me hard and I couldn’t find work anywhere. I couldn’t ask my parents either, they were having their own financial problems. I promised myself it would only be for a little while, Just enough to get myself stable again.” Koushiro downed another drink. “But it started to feel good. I liked getting the attention from the attractive women. Women who would have never given me a second look if I was still the same old Koushiro from high school. And the money isn’t half bad either. Before I knew it, I had become some sort of legend in the community. I got requests every day. I had the ability to pick and choose which ever job I wanted.” Jyou gave him a quizzical look. 

“It became normal for me and I couldn’t find a reason not to keep doing it. Then I got hired for this weekend and it turned out to be Mimi who had hired me. I was mortified that one of you found out. I figured you would all react like Taichi did. Mimi was cool about it though. Thought of a cover story and everything.” Koushiro smiled as he thought of her.

“I can see what you mean now though about the difficulties of wanting to see her afterwards now.” Jyou stated, slightly turning the course of the conversation.

“Yeah, who would want to date anyone who sleeps with other people for money.” Koushiro went back to looking at the bottom of his glass.

“Maybe this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. Maybe she was always going to be the reason you finally quit the life.” Jyou stated. Koushiro looked quizzically at him. “The only way you’re going to find out though is to march back to that hotel and tell that girl how you really feel.” Jyou continued. 

“You’re right Jyou. She’s my way out. I can’t think of a life without her anymore.” Koushiro quickly stood up from the bar. He looked at Jyou again and said, “Thank you man. You have no idea how much it means to me that you were so understanding about this.”

“Hey, we all have low points in our lives where we do things we aren’t exactly proud of just to get through them.”

“Are you going to confess something to me now Jyou?” Koushiro asked, his interest perking up.

“Another story for another time.” Jyou chuckled, “now get your ass back to Mimi already before I start beating on you.” With that, Koushiro ran out the door and started to make his way back to the hotel.


	11. Licking Their Wounds

Chapter 11: Licking Their Wounds

* * *

Yamato watched as Jyou entered the reception hall and signalled him to come join the rest of the gang at the head table. After a few minutes, Jyou sat between Yamato and Takeru. After a few moments of silence, Yamato finally spoke up. “So were you lucky enough to find Koushiro?”

“Yeah he walked into a bar a few blocks away from here.” Jyou explained, “He’s in pretty rough shape about everything. Shit, I can’t believe we were actively trying to pry this information from him.”

“I know, I feel like an ass for being so noisy.” Yamato hung his head. There was another few moments of silence as they watched everyone else at the wedding was having a great time. “I hate to say it, but is it something we can accept?” Takeru said quietly, almost at a whisper.

“For Koushiro’s sake, we have to. Just judging by the way he looked tonight he needs us to understand. Maybe not fully accept right away, but at least let him know that we’re not writing him off completely.” Jyou answered.

“Jyou, how much did he actually tell you?” Sora inquired.

“Over many, many shots he told me why he got into it, why he kept doing, and why he’s probably going to quit. He had a bit of a rough patch and did what he could to get of a nearly impossible situation. You guys can’t tell me that you haven’t done something that you regret.” Jyou pinched the bridge of his nose. Never in a million years did he think their group would be dealing with something like this. “Did anyone see where Taichi went?” Jyou asked.

“I think he may have gone back to his room. He was obviously smart enough not to come back here where we would all attack him for being a complete and utter ass.” Hikari answered, “And what about Koushiro? You didn’t leave him at the bar did you?”

“No I didn’t.” Jyou paused for a brief moment. How much did they all know about Mimi and Koushiro? He made the decision to fudge the truth a bit. “He was just going to head back to his room for the night. Understandably he wasn’t quite ready to face everyone tonight.” Jyou looked up and noticed that both girls had huge grins on their faces. “What’s so funny?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. It was never a good sign when they wore those grins. “Mimi also decided to call it a night.” Sora said, laced with a hint of what they were all thinking.

 

~*~

 

As Koushiro was waiting for the elevator to reach his floor, he leaned close to the mirrored wall to check out the shiner that was likely forming around his left eye. “Yeah that’s going to get ugly quick.” Koushiro murmured as he backed away from the wall. He looked up to the doors as they opened to his floor. Koushiro stepped out and started to briskly walk to this room at the end of the hall. Shutting the door behind him, he immediately walked into the bathroom to get a better look at his eye. It was already turning into a dark purple circle covering his entire eye socket. Fuck it looked bad already, he couldn’t even imagine how much worse it could get over the next 24 hours. There was a small knock on the door which startled him. Koushiro opened it to see Mimi on the other side holding the ice bucket bag full of ice. “I thought you might need this after what happened downstairs.” She walked over to him and gingerly applied it to his eye. He pulled back briefly as the cold touched him but as he got used to the feeling, he placed his hand over the one she had grasping the bag. “Thanks Mimi. For everything.” He gave a small smile. They stood like that in silence for a while, somewhere between not knowing what to say and not being able to really say what they wanted to. Koushiro was starting to be affected by being in such close proximity to the beautiful woman he had been sharing a room with this entire weekend. He was completely surrounded by her peppermint scent. He noticed that she had changed out of her blue cocktail dress and into a similar sleeping outfit from the night before. “Kami, did you bring any non-sexy pajamas this weekend?” Koushiro muttered as he lightly toyed with the bottom of her t-shirt. Mimi felt the heat beneath her cheeks as she blushed at his intimate gesture. She backed away slightly, removing her hand from the ice bag. “Here let me get you your pajamas so you can be more comfortable. Then we can find something on the TV and try to forget what questions we’re going to have to deal with tomorrow.” Mimi smiled and left the bathroom. She promptly returned with a fresh t-shirt and boxers for him to change into. “Sure sounds good to me. Be out in a bit.” Koushiro said taking his sleepwear. Mimi pulled down the covers on the bed as she waiting for Koushiro to come out of the bathroom. Taking longer than she expected, she started flipping through the hotel movie channels to find something to take their minds off the events that happened tonight and the repercussions they would have to face tomorrow. As she heard the bathroom door click, she turned her eyes to Koushiro as he came out of the bathroom and put his suit back into his suitcase. “So, did you find anything you want to see?” Koushiro asked, gesturing to the television. _You_ , Mimi thought to herself as she checked him out. “Not much really, mostly just classics on the channels right now. You would think they could spring for some current movies.” Mimi giggled.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with classics. Most of the movies Hollywood produces these days are utter garbage anyways.” Koushiro smirked. Mimi laughed harder, “I suppose you are right, now they’ve turned to just remaking older movies.”

“Oh look! They have _The Breakfast Club_ , it was one of my favourites growing up.” Koushiro said snagging the remote from Mimi’s hand.

“Really? You like _The Breakfast Club_?” Mimi gaped.

“Yeah of course. I really identified with it as a kid. Always being misunderstood by everyone, I could relate to those kids a lot.” Koushiro blushed, realizing he had admitted more than he had cared to.

“Well it sounds like a great choice to me. Put it on.” Mimi smiled. Koushiro selected the movie on the pay-per-view and settled back in the bed so that he was propped up against the headboard. Barely after getting comfortable, Mimi snaked her way beside him and curled up into his side and lay her arm across his chest. However, she was also one of the most fidgety person Koushiro had ever seen in his life. They were already ten minutes into the movie and she had yet to find a comfortable enough position to stay in and the friction of her rubbing against him was starting to have a serious effect on his manhood. “Mimi,” Koushiro growled, “you need to sit still or I’m going to make you soon.”

Mimi looked mischievously up at him, hooked a finger in the waistband of his boxers and said, “Maybe I want you to make me.” Koushiro was taken aback by her brazenness once again. He really shouldn’t be surprised by her actions anymore. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Koushiro asked, praying that she was wanting to take things further between them. Mimi answered him by pressing her lips firmly against his. He pulled her in close to deepen the kiss and used his tongue to part her lips, diving deep into her mouth. She groaned with pleasure and made a move to remove his shirt. Koushiro grabbed her hands to stop her for a second, silently cursing himself. “Wait,” he said, “I need to confess something first.” Mimi looked partially hurt with a bit of curiosity. “Given the circumstances of how we ended up here,” he gestured to the two of them, “I feel like I need to clear some air.” Koushiro took a deep breath and continued, “Now I don’t know how you feel, or what you want exactly, but you should know how I feel. I want you to know that this isn’t the escort you’re dealing with. I truly care for you, always have in fact. You need to know that I’m in this with you completely. That is, if you want me. I will do anything for you, including leaving the agency.”

Mimi sat back, trying to process everything Koushiro had just said to her. Had someone told her back in high school that someday her nerdy friend Koushiro would be sitting in bed with her, professing his love for her, she would have accused them of being high on something. Never in all the years they had been friends had he ever let on that he felt something more than just friends towards her. She stared into his dark chocolate orbs that were begging her for an answer. She took a deep breath before she gave him an answer. “I can’t lie to you Koush. I’ve started to feel things about you this weekend I never thought I would. I can’t explain it. It’s like some dormant part of me has woken up and doesn’t ever want to go away.” Mimi intertwined her fingers with his at this point. “I was worried at first, just because the last time I felt this way towards someone, they hurt me real bad. I didn’t want to get into that situation again. But I can’t deny that I have strong feelings towards you and am willing to risk everything to see where this leads to.” She smiled at him. Koushiro couldn’t help but smile back at her. Damn, her smile was contagious, Koushiro thought.

Instead of using words to answer her, Koushiro pulled her in for another kiss. He then rolled them over so that he was on top of her and pressed against her, rubbing his obvious erection against the inside of her thigh. Mimi met his enthusiasm by grabbing his head and pulling him in to deepen their kiss again. Koushiro groaned as he moved from her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone. He whined as her t-shirt got in the way. Mimi took the hint and pushed him off her briefly and peeled off her shirt. Koushiro quickly picked up on her cues and tossed his own shirt aside. When he brought his gaze back to Mimi, he realized that she hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath. He groaned again at the sight of her bare breasts and immediately grabbed a nipple with his mouth, nipping and circling his tongue around the fastly hardening bud. Mimi purred as she leaned into his mouth lavishing the way he was making her feel. They continued to battle with their tongues, fighting to see who could deepen the kiss more. Koushiro took his one hand and slowly moved it down Mimi’s torso, slightly grazing her bare flesh with his fingertips, until he reached the clothed apex between her thighs. He dipped two fingers over her panties and felt the wet desire that was pooling fast. Again, Mimi arched into his touch, begging for more. Koushiro grinned as he gave her one more kiss before he started to move down lower, removing her panties as he did so. Mimi, still reeling from their heated kisses, didn’t realize what was happening until she saw Koushiro fling her underwear across the room and dive head first into her pussy. She groaned in pleasure as he immediately started on her clit, circling his tongue around the sensitive area, almost sending her close to the edge.

As he continued to ravish her vagina, Mimi pulled a pillow over her face and screamed into it as he brought her to her first climax. Koushiro grinned as he wiped her juices off his chin, proud as a peacock that he made her cum so easily. Just as it looked like she was coming down off her orgasm high, he dove back in adding two fingers into her slit. Mimi gasped as she relished in the way his fingers felt inside her as he worked his magic tongue on her at the same time. “Koushiro…” Mimi purred and he plunged his fingers deep into her. “Mhmm, don’t stop.” Koushiro picked up his pace again knowing that she was close to another orgasm. Mimi could barely think as she hit wave after wave of her next orgasm. As Koushiro came up for some air, Mimi grabbed his face and pulled him into another deep kiss. She then rolled them over so that she was now on top. Mimi attacked his chest with small nips and kisses until she got to the waistband of his boxers. She brought her eyes up to meet his, gave him a smirk, and slowly started to pull his boxers off of him. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled them all the way off. Koushiro felt the desire build in him as she stared hungrily at his throbbing cock like she had that morning. Koushiro was not ready for what happened next. He thought she might take her time, teasing him with soft touches. But she came at him with the same speed he took at her vagina. In one swift move, she took in all of him. He wasn’t one to brag, but he knew he was bigger than the average male. Most women weren’t able to take him all in, but there was Mimi, swallowed him right to the hilt. Koushiro hissed as he tried to maintain control of himself, as that one small act from her brought him way too close to cumming way too soon. “Easy hon. Hold off for a bit or I’m going to be finished.”

“Sorry.” Mimi giggled with a mischievous smile plastered across her face again. _That little minx knew exactly what she was doing._ After waiting a few seconds for Koushiro to collect himself, Mimi took him in her mouth again. Gods, she was great at it. Alternating speeds, swirling her tongue around his shaft. She needed no instruction on how to please him. He could feel himself getting close again so in one swift motion, he pulled her off of him, pushed her backwards so she was lying on her back, and slid his cock into her vagina. They both groaned as he filled her up to the brim. _Kami,_ Koushiro thought, _she is so tight right now._ They stayed there for a moment, panting. Koushiro started to slowly pump himself in and out of Mimi, gaining speed as she grew more accustomed to his size. Mimi matched him at every moment with more than enough enthusiasm. He could feel himself reaching that edge again, and noticed that Mimi was close too. He leaned in close to her, and whispered in her ear, “Time to come undone for me once more.” And with that both Mimi and Koushiro cried out each other's names as they came together. They lay in there together, still joined for what seemed like forever. Slowly coming back to reality, they could hear the music of Simple Minds played through the room. Mimi smiled, “That was amazing.” she mumbled into the crook of Koushiro’s neck. He could only groan in agreement, still reeling from his orgasm. “I’ll be right back, I just want to go clean up.” Mimi said as she made her way to the bathroom. Koushiro turned his attention to the TV just as Judd Nelson threw his fist into the air. The teenager inside of Koushiro threw one up with him as he collapsed back on the bed.


End file.
